This invention relates to a magnetic holder for use in releasably supporting small magnetically attractable objects, and more particularly, to a magnetic holder particularly adapted to be attached to the wrist or arm of a user for releasably holding small objects such as nuts, bolts, screws, nails, drill bits and the like for ready access.
There are many instances when it is desirable to have quick and ready access to small objects such as nails, screws, bolts, nuts, drill bits, and the like while a person is in the process of using both hands to perform some task such as drilling, screwing, nailing, or measuring. This is particularly true when a sequence of operations is being performed which requires that the person concentrate on the location of the next step to be performed, or when the person is in an inconvenient location such as on a ladder or in a confined space. In such situations, it would be desirable to have the needed supplies and tools close at hand and easily obtainable so that they may be located and obtained without having to use both hands, take ones eyes off the work spot, or leave the location. The present invention provides a wrist or arm mounted magnetic holder which permits small objects and tools to be kept close at hand to be quickly and easily obtainable.